onmyojifandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ngoại truyện 3
Câu chuyện diễn ra trước cuộc hỗn loạn ở kinh đô. Tóm tắt Bakedanuki viếng thăm Bakedanuki tìm kiếm Seimei để cứu những người bạn mất tích của mình. Rõ ràng, cậu ta đã mời một số người bạn đêm qua uống và tham gia vào một trò chơi tên Bách Vật Ngữ. Tuy nhiên, sau khi cậu trở về khi lấy thêm rượu, tất cả bạn bè cậu đã biến mất. Hiromasa bày tỏ sự hoài nghi về câu chuyện, nhưng vì sự chân thành của Bakedanuki và nghi ngờ công việc của yêu quái, các nhân vật chính đã đến nhà của Bakedanuki để điều tra. Quái đàm dạ thoại Vào buổi đêm, các nhân vật chính đến nhà của Bakedanuki. Hiromasa thấy được sự lạnh lẽo của nơi này trong khi Kohaku phát hiện ra một mùi hương không phải của Bakedanuki và con người. Seimei cũng cảm thấy dấu vết của âm khí, nhưng nó quá mờ nhạt để theo dõi ngay cả khi sử dụng Mắt Âm dương. Kohaku nảy sinh ý tưởng tái hiện cảnh tượng bằng cách kể chuyện ma. Và khi Kohaku làm như vậy, âm khí dường như đã nặng hơn. Huyễn cảnh quái đàm Mọi người đến ở một vị trí không xác định với nhiều người có vẻ mặt sợ hãi. Tuy nhiên, họ dường như không chú ý khi Hiromasa bắt chuyện và một ác quỷ xuất hiện, tấn công họ mà không được báo trước. Chủ nhân Bách Vật Ngữ Khi Hiromasa và Seimei chống lại cuộc tấn công, một yêu quái xuất hiện, khen ngợi Seimei đã tỉnh táo bên trong ảo cảnh của cô. Seimei chất vấn cô, và cô nói với Seimei rằng cô chỉ để những người kể chuyện ma được tận mắt thấy những câu chuyện do mình kể. Seimei nhận ra cô là Aoandon và cô tự nhận mình là chủ nhân của Bách Vật Ngữ. Hiromasa, người không hiểu rõ Bách Vật Ngữ, được Kohaku giải thích, và Kagura nghĩ rằng Aoandon là yêu quái kéo linh hồn con người xuống địa ngục. Aoandon hỏi các nhân vật chính nếu họ cũng sẵn sàng xuống địa ngục và tấn công. Mặc dù cô ấy dường như bị đánh bại, nhiều Aoandons xuất hiện hơn, vì chúng thực sự là ảo ảnh. Trước sự ngạc nhiên của Aoandon, Seimei dễ dàng xua tan chúng. Tuy nhiên, Aoandon vẫn có nhiều mánh khóe, vì các nhân vật chính vẫn ở trong ảo cảnh của cô. Aoandon tấn công Kohaku và đốt cháy cậu. Seimei nhận ra quỷ hỏa đó là lửa phượng hoàng, và Aoandon dừng lại để hỏi làm thế nào anh ta biết điều này. Seimei nhớ lại chuyến đi đến Rừng Phượng Hoàng và Kohaku nói thêm rằng chính Hououka thừa nhận Seimei là ngọn lửa sinh mệnh Aoandon vẫn không thể tin được, nhưng cô đã hỏi về tình hình của Hououka. Seimei nói rằng Hououka vẫn ở trong Rừng Phượng Hoàng và Aoandon lẩm bẩm về sự cố chấp của cô ấy. Bất kể, vì các nhân vật chính có quen biết với Hououka, Aoandon cho phép họ đi. Đến lượt Seimei nói rằng sẽ để cô đi nếu cô giải thoát những người khác khỏi ảo cảnh của mình. Aoandon bắt đầu kể một câu chuyện của riêng mình để giải thích động cơ của cô Truyền thuyết về Aoandon Ngày xửa ngày xưa, ở một ngôi làng bên rừng Phượng Hoàng, có một cô nương tóc trắng rất thích sưu tầm truyện ma. Cô cũng sẽ đi vào Rừng Phượng Hoàng để kể truyện ma mà cô đã nghĩ ra cho bờ sông và khu rừng nghe. Những câu truyện ma này sẽ được chỉnh sửa nhiều lần cho đến khi cô cảm thấy hài lòng về nó, và những đứa trẻ trong làng thích nghe cô kể. Nhưng có một số người trong làng không thích cô, vì cô có mái tóc bạc trắng, lại thích kể những câu chuyện về yêu quái, họ cho rằng như vậy không bình thường chút nào. Lúc này, Kagura bối rối không biết điều đó sẽ khiến cô không thích như thế nào, trong khi Seimei giải thích về sự liên tưởng của con người về những chuyện không liên quan đến nhau, thêm vào một số quan hệ nhân quả. Cuối cùng, cô gái bị mọi người trong làng xa lánh và ngày càng ít người đến chỗ cô khi những tin đồn tiêu cực về cô ngày càng lớn. Tuy nhiên, cô gái tiếp tục kể chuyện miễn là có người sẵn sàng nghe cô, nhưng điều đó cũng không kéo dài. Cô gái đọc thuộc lòng truyện ma của mình và quyết định một đêm sẽ kể thêm một vài truyện nữa, cuối cùng sẽ đạt tới 100 câu chuyện ma. Tất cả mọi người đều hoảng sợ chạy trốn khi cô bắt đầu kể đến câu chuyện thứ 100, nhưng cô tiếp tục vì cô không biết gì về Bách Vật Ngữ. Cô ta lấy ra một chiếc gương soi, nhìn vào bản thân trong gương và kể câu chuyện thứ 100. Sau khi kể xong, trời đã sáng trở lại và dân làng sợ hãi sau khi cô gái bước ra cửa. Thật vậy, cô gái đó là Aoandon, và cô đã trở thành một yêu quái sau khi đọc truyện ma thứ 100 của mình. Tuy nhiên, cô không nhận thức được điều đó, và yêu lực của cô vẫn yếu ớt khi cô vừa trở thành một yêu quái, vì vậy cô là một nửa người nửa yêu. Dân làng tóm lấy cô và cố gắng thiêu sống cô khi họ thấy cô là một yokai. Những cuốn sách về chuyện ma của cô cũng bị đốt cháy khi chúng bị coi là những đồ vật của ma quỷ. Cuối cùng, Aoandon đã trốn thoát, nhưng chỉ với một chiếc đèn dầu. Cô chạy đến Rừng Phượng Hoàng, vì tin đồn thần xã ở đó là nơi duy nhất cô có thể trú ẩn. Encounter in the Phoenix Forest Aoandon looked for the jinja for a long time, but still couldn't do so, to the point that the lantern went out and she faced imminent death from freezing. Falling, she tried telling one last story: the story of the phoenix. As she lost her consciousness, a voice told her that phoenixes do die, but are reborn. Aoandon thinks she must have already died, but the voice told her to live on, so Aoandon was glad to know that there was still someone out there who thinks she should live. Waking up, Aoandon finds her lantern lit with an abnormal flame. Hooka appears and introduces herself as the one who added phoenix fire to the lantern, stating that Aoandon will die if she parts with it since she is no longer human. Aoandon was quick to wonder if Hooka, like the villagers too, saw her as a demon, but Hooka explained that Aoandon no longer has the flames of life as a human. As it turned out, Hooka had listened to many of Aoandon's kaidan, and did not see her as an alien. Hooka stated that humans are too often blinded, and she only believes in those that stay honest to their desires, such as in the case of Aoandon with her passion for stories. Hooka tells Aoandon a kaidan of her own, the hyakumonogatari, and how telling 100 tales will incur something terrible, explaining Aoandon's transfromation into a yokai. Realizing this, Aoandon renounces her human identity and names herself "Aoandon" as a yokai. Hooka invites her to stay, which she gratefully accepts. A New Journey Although Aoandon and Hooka exchanged many stories, the lack of contact with the outside world meant that Aoandon could not come up with any new kaidan. Thus, she departed in search of new kaidan. Despite the story, Seimei still objected to Aoandon's actions of harming humans. But to Aoandon, since they kept on calling her a demon, shouldn't she behave like one for them in turn? Seimei pointed out that she left the Phoenix Forest in search of new tales, and not only is she not doing so, she's also keeping Hooka waiting. Kagura also added that Hooka probably wanted Aoandon to have a good life and not engage in such atrocities. Aoandon caves, and agrees to leave the humans alone. Reminded of her purpose once again, Aoandon prepares to go out to collect more kaidan, but not before Seimei extracts a promise from her not to harm humans. In turn, Aoandon requests Seimei to pass on a message to Hooka for her - that Aoandon is creating interesting kaidan and for her to wait for her to return.